


The Difference Between Fucking and Making Love

by aunt_zelda



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Community: pacificrimkink, Drinking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Panic Attacks, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Yancy/Tendo didn't work out as intended, +1 time Yancy and Tendo figured it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Fucking and Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Pacific Rim Kink Meme:  
> http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3955131#t3955131  
>  _Yancy teaches Tendo the difference between fucking and making love.  
>  OP would give an ovary for some mentions of prison sex on Tendo's end, but not necessary._
> 
>  
> 
> I went with a 5 +1 fic style because I wanted to show a progression between these two.
> 
> The rape/non-con elements are a reference to something in Tendo's past, nothing detailed and no flashbacks in the story. 
> 
> As always, if anyone feels I've forgotten some important tags, especially trigger warnings, please let me know and I will edit them accordingly! My intention is to entertain, never to upset.

1\. 

“No.”

Yancy blinks. He’s not used to getting that answer from people. Girls have been falling for him since middle school, and certain boys have been after him since he started being more open about his flexible tastes. (Most guys, especially young guys still somewhat closeted, aren’t gonna approach the big strong jock, unless they know for sure the big strong jock swings both ways.)

Yancy’s first thought is that he misidentified Tendo. That can happen, no gaydar is perfect, especially these days, when there aren’t exactly clear indicators unless you ask someone point-blank. 

But … wait, no, Yancy hasn’t made a mistake. He’s caught Tendo checking him out. Heard him mention ex-boyfriends. Seen him blushing with one of the female technicians over a magazine featuring the Sexiest Man Alive. 

A no is a no, so Yancy shrugs and says, “Ok, sorry,” and leaves Tendo in LOCCENT.

 

2\. 

New Year’s Eve. Yancy doesn’t understand why they count the year this way anymore, why not count it from the anniversary of K-Day instead? 

Regardless, alcohol flows, groupies have snuck inside the compound, and everyone is partying like there’s no tomorrow.

Which, if a kaiju attacks while they’re still sobering up, there might not be.

Yancy shakes that thought away and grabs another glass for himself. Raleigh is off in some corner, beset by fangirls and looking like a lost puppy. (That only makes them love him more.)

“TEN!”

Yancy turns to the television screens. Already?

“NINE!”

“EIGHT!”

Yancy staggers into someone.

“SEVEN!”

“SIX!”

Yancy struggles to make his apology heard over the shouting.

“FIVE!”

“FOUR!”

The man turns around. It’s Tendo, bowtie askew, hair mussed, slightly tipsy and smiling.

“THREE!”

“TWO!”

Tendo seizes Yancy by the shoulders. 

“ONE!”

The room explodes in a cacophony of “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” and drunken attempts at Auld Lang Syne.

Yancy can barely hear any of it, because Tendo has leaned forward and kissed him. 

It’s not as sloppy a kiss as Yancy would have expected from someone drunk on New Year’s. Tendo is quite a good kisser, and Yancy responds as enthusiastically as he can, hoping to prolong it. His hands flail and settle around Tendo’s waist, bringing him closer.

Tendo lurches back, breaking free of Yancy’s grasp. There’s a wild, panicky look in his eyes.

“Tendo …” Yancy reaches for him.

Without a word, Tendo melts back into the crowd of ecstatic partiers. 

 

3.

Yancy wakes up in incredible pain. 

He remembers snatches of a fight against a Kaiju, being knocked down, blacking out with Raleigh’s voice screaming in his head.

“Raleigh?!” Yancy surges from the cot.

A hand gently pushes him back down. “He’s fine, Yancy. He’s fine. He’s in the next room.”

Yancy’s heart stops trying to break out of his chest. He looks up and sees Tendo sitting beside the cot, deep bags under his eyes.

“How long was I out?” Yancy coughs, throat scratchy.

“Few days. Raleigh’s been going crazy. We’ve … he’s been so worried about you.” Tendo flushes briefly. 

Yancy takes a chance and reaches over, squeezes Tendo’s knee. 

Tendo freezes. 

Then he relaxes, puts his hand over Yancy’s.

Yancy blinks. “Hey, I think I’m gonna sleep again. These drugs are _great_ … don’t go anywhere, ok?”

Tendo manages a smile. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

 

4.

Their first time goes all wrong. 

Yancy will be the first to admit that, and to take all of the blame. He’s so excited to finally get Tendo into bed that he doesn’t go as slowly as he probably should have. It’s awkward and over far too quickly. Worse, Yancy, still in the afterglow, doesn’t realize Tendo is finishing himself off until it’s too late.

“Hey, I wanted to do that for you,” Yancy says, tugging on Tendo’s arm.

Tendo looks surprised. “You … you were?”

Yancy glares. “What kind of guy do you think I am, Tendo?”

Tendo shrugs, blushing, and stares off to the side.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of crap partners you’ve had before, but that’s not me. I take care of the people I bring to bed.” Yancy wraps his arms around Tendo, drawing him close. “Next time, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

5.

Their second time, Tendo has a panic attack. 

Yancy thinks it’s going well. He sucked Tendo off first, making damn sure Tendo understood this wasn’t just about Yancy getting his rocks off. Tendo makes incredible noises and Yancy is so hard, can’t wait to feel Tendo around him.

“Turn around,” Yancy breathes, clinging to Tendo’s hips. 

Tendo freezes. 

Then he makes a small, trapped sound, and scrambles from the bed. He’s shaking, pale, and looks absolutely terrified. 

Yancy holds up his hands. “It’s ok, it’s ok Tendo. I’m not … not gonna do anything. Just relax. Breathe.”

After an agonizing stretch of time, Tendo starts to breathe more slowly again.

“Sorry,” Tendo gulps, sinking back down onto the bed. “I’m … I’m sorry, Yancy.”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about,” Yancy shrugs. “You wanna talk?”

Tendo shakes his head, then slowly nods. “I should … tell you. Some things. About me. About my past.”

Yancy listens. He doesn’t push or ask questions. He listens while Tendo talks about the five years he spent in prison, mentions a few guys. Tendo doesn’t outright state anything, but Yancy understands enough: Tendo got traded around in exchange for ‘protection’ but that didn’t always work out. Mostly, he just got hurt. 

“Look, if you don’t want to … do this, anymore, I understand. I shouldn’t have –”

“ _No_.” Tendo grabs Yancy’s arm. “No, I do want this. You’re … you’re just too good for me. I’m … I’m all messed up. You deserve someone better.”

Yancy scowls. “No such person.” He tentatively puts a hand on Tendo’s shoulder. Tendo leans into his touch and they slump onto the bed, pressed tightly against each other. 

“We’ll try again, later. And we’ll do it right this time. We’ll make it work.” Yancy nods. “And if it doesn’t work then … you can punch me in the dick and never see me again.”

Tendo laughs, a more muted, strained version of his usual laugh, but still, it’s progress. 

 

+1

It takes a lot of experiments, and starts and stops, until they find something that works. 

“So … beautiful …” Yancy pants, reaching up to stroke Tendo’s side.

“Ah-ah, what did I say about touching?” Tendo slows his pace, sinking down onto Yancy’s cock with what feels like a glacial speed.

Yancy returns his hand to the bed. “Sorry,” he grins.

“You’re not.” Tendo smiles down at him. “But I’m too nice of a guy to punish you.”

“Mmm, maybe later?” Yancy grins wickedly. 

“If you insist.” Tendo bites his lip. “I’m … I’m close, Yancy …” he takes Yancy’s hand and guides it up. Yancy’s fingers wrap around Tendo’s cock, and it’s not long before Tendo comes, spurting over Yancy’s chest.

Tendo curses in a mixture of Spanish and Cantonese, or maybe he says romantic stuff, Yancy’s nowhere near close to understanding enough of either language. He climbs off of Yancy and slumps beside him, reaching down and jerking Yancy off quickly. He’s clumsy from the post-orgasmic bliss, but it’s more than enough to bring Yancy over the edge. 

“Oh god … fuck …” Yancy grips the sheets tightly, comes against Tendo’s hand. 

Tendo grabs some tissues from beside the bed, and they attempt to clean themselves off. Too tired for showers, they drift into sleep.

It’s not perfect, but it’s damn close.


End file.
